1. Field
The embodiments relate to labeling methods, webs of fabric labels and fabric label arrays.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is disclosed in connection with FIGS. 31 through 34 of the present application and in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,489 and 7,125,182.
Fabric labels applied to garments may carry printed washing and/or dry cleaning instructions, warranty information, country-of-origin, fabric content, size information and the manufacturer's and/or the merchant's logo. Generally, the label is sewn or heat sealed into or onto the garment and the outer side of the label is printed right-side-up and the underside of the label is printed right-side down. If a set of one or more separate labels is intended to be used on a particular garment, there exists the possibility that some of the labels from one set may be interchanged with those of another set and/or that the labels of one set may not be correctly oriented with respect to each other.